Begonias
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: Fi has a new word she doesn't understand stuck in her head and with it comes new feelings!


**Title:** Begonias

**Pairing:** Fiolee

**Prompt:** Begonias

* * *

"Begonia." She said out loud, feeling the funny word on her lips. "Begonia, begonia, buh-go-nya." She had no idea what a begonia was, or where she had heard the word, but somehow it was stuck in her head. She was laying on a hill near her home star-gazing and saying a word she had no idea what it meant. Anybody else would worry about looking crazy, but Fi wasn't anybody else, and honestly she couldn't even give two flops if someone thought she was crazy. "Begonia~" She tried singing the word and she heard a deep, throaty chuckle behind her. She tilted her head at an awkward angle to look behind her, squishing the ears of her hat into the dirt, and there stood Marshall Lee the Vampire King. She blushed a bit, not sure as to why. what did she care who saw her exercising a new word she didn't know? And Marshall Lee was her friend, wasn't he? So she should be comfortable around him. Except she felt stupid and juvenile, sitting on a hill, saying a word she didn't understand, or even remember where she heard it for that matter, and the one to see her being stupid and juvenile was Marshall Lee.

"Oh hey, Marsh" She offered him a wry smile and propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at the stars. He sat next to her, his hand brushing against hers. she blushed again and pulled her hand away, concealing the gesture by brushing her hair out of her face. It must have been an accident. He smirked at her as a greeting and joined her watching the stars. 'Great' she thought. The only things going through her head right now were begonias, and Marshall Lee, and the sensation of an accidental brush of fingers. She laid back down, carefully avoiding the vampires hand with her own. The silence fell thick and tense over the both of them. Why was she being so stupid about this? Marshall Lee was her friend, and friends star-gaze together. She wanted to break the tension and before she could think about it words were tumbling from her mouth.

"Marshall, what is a begonia?" she had turned her body towards him and, inadvertently, rolled onto the hand she had so carefully avoided, sending another shot of warmth to her cheeks. The older boy looked at her a playful smile on his face.

"It's a flower Fi."

"Oh." She was lost in his eyes and barely registered his response, being distracted by the way her name sounded on his lips. Marshall moved his hand underneath her as if in discomfort and she shot into a sitting position mumbling apologies and feeling clumsy. He just shrugged.

"S'no big deal."

"Are they pretty?"

"Are what pretty?"

"Begonias" And she was talking about the stupid word she didn't know again. she could have slapped herself. This was stupid, why couldn't she just act normal tonight? It's only Marshall Lee for glob's sake! The vampire thought about it for a second and shrugged again.

"I guess. I never really thought about it." He looked over at her. "Why?"

"I... just wondered" She said dumbly, looking back at him, her eyes locked inadvertently on his lips, and her brain floated to things less innocent than flowers, things that she didn't understand. The vampire scratched at his bite marks and licked his lips, something that Fionna recognized as a nervous habit of his, and suddenly she wondered if she wasn't the only one feeling weird and dumb and just... well, weird. She had no other ways to describe this feeling.

She tried to brush the feeling off and glanced back up at the stars, tugging on the lock of hair falling from the front of her hat. They tried a little more to make conversation but found that it wasn't really coming so they just watched the stars and stole glances of each other, Fi giggling when their eyes met, and Marshall's lips quirking up into a grin when he felt the girls eyes on him. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have, because she woke up on her bed and when she turned over to nestle back into the sheets, there was a vase with a single, large bloom, the petals yellow, edged with red. If she cared to look she would have seen the folded up note next to it that said "Not as pretty as you."


End file.
